tjsworld2011fandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Blue
Operation BLUE is a 1993 American animated spy action film written and directed by TjsWorld2011 (in his directorial debut) and co-written and produced by Ntpockets and Pyro R. The debut film from TjsWorld2011 Entertainment, its story follows a young girl (Tara Strong) who is recruited into a secret organization and learns that the recent presidential election was in fact rigged by a foreign adversary. The organization's team is thus assigned the mission to thwart its assault on the United States before the new forced president's inauguration. Production on the film began not long after Tj's production company was founded in June 1992. Tj and Nt had both expressed that a spy film was the first film they wanted to produce for the company. Tj also expressed his desire to animate the entirety of the film's characters in the style of his close friend Craig McCracken's 1992 short Whoopass Stew! A Sticky Situation, due to him describing the style as having potential to become "something of an underground art movement". Nt was at first reluctant about this choice, fearing possible legal repercussions that would come with it, but eventually agreed after McCracken "unemphatically" gave them permission to do so. At the time of production, TW2011 Entertainment was a small studio with few employees; thus Operation BLUE was co-produced with animation studio Film Roman, with Tj describing the partnership as "giving our studio a jumpstart". Operation BLUE was originally released in theaters on August 20, 1993 by 20th Century Fox. Upon its release, it was a critical and commercial success, grossing $132.7 million worldwide on a $48 million budget. Critics praised its style, animation, and its differentiation from most animated films at the time. The film was later released on December 7, 1993 on VHS and LaserDisc, on DVD on April 10, 2001, and on Blu-ray on February 8, 2011. It was re-released on DVD and Blu-ray to commemorate its twentieth anniversary on August 20, 2013, exactly twenty years after its original release date. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Tara Strong as Isabella *Matthew Broderick as Mark *E.G. Daily as Emily *Rob Paulsen as Isaac More coming soon! Production Development When he graduated from CalArts in December 1992, TjsWorld2011 was encouraged by his friend and colleague Ntpockets to start a production company; they thus founded the studio TjsWorld2011 Entertainment the next month, at an unoccupied building in Central Los Angeles, California. More coming soon! Music :Further info: Operation BLUE: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack and Operation BLUE: Original Motion Picture Score Coming soon! Marketing Trailers *A teaser trailer was released on January 4, 1993, and was shown before films such as Groundhog Day, A Far Off Place, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III. *The first theatrical trailer was released on April 11, 1993, and was shown before films such as The Sandlot, Sidekicks, and Dave. *The second theatrical trailer was released on April 1, 1994, and was shown before films such as Jurassic Park, Last Action Hero, and Dennis the Menace. More coming soon! Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception The film received generally favorable reviews from critics; on Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 83%. More coming soon! Home media Coming soon! Category:Films Category:1994 Category:Films distributed by 20th Century Fox Category:Co-produced films Category:Puff films Category:1990s